White Demon, Widen Your Heart's Scope
by lonerism
Summary: Because he was Klaus and she was Caroline, and they were the epitome of yin and yang. She was the light and she balanced the dark; not just in him, but in both of them.


/

White demon, widen your heart's scope

/

Caroline kept tossing and turning in her bed, rolling over to the other side when she felt like her spot on the bed was getting too warm. She shut her eyes, pulling up the covers to her head and wished that she would soon fall into slumber. But she never did, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out _why_. She had felt so exhausted earlier, after the whole kidnapping ordeal (she really thought she was going to _die_) and then there was Klaus in Tyler's body and the whole body-swapping magic thing; as if a girl needs more than one problem to handle in one day.

She was thrilled to know that Tyler was _really_ Tyler now, and she would really love to just hold him and never let him go all night. But after the long day she had gone through, she really _needed_ a sleep. She didn't have any idea how Bonnie was doing—she was the one channeling magic powers until she bled and she technically did die once today. She hoped her best friend was okay. She would have to check on her tomorrow. Tonight she had decided she would be a little selfish and all she could think about was dropping her body to her bed and just dozing off.

The blonde vampire let out an exasperated groan when she couldn't find any more cold spot on her bed. She pulled the covers down and went to sit up on the bed, resting her head on the headboard.

Maybe, being the neurotic she was, she was still so worried about the fact that the council now knew who she was and there was a possibility that they might try and take her again. Maybe she just didn't want them staking her while she was fast asleep. Maybe she just didn't want to die (again) now because hell, there were still _so many _things that she wanted to do.

She sighed deeply, burying her face in her hands. She then rose from her bed and headed to the window. They could be out there, waiting to get in so they could end her. She thought if she could spot them now, she could have a head start to run. She squinted her eyes, trying to catch a sight of how things were outside. She could see a dark figure standing by the tree just across the street. She leaned in closer, trying to make out the figure. Being a vampire, your senses are heightened—including your vision. Caroline was already bracing herself to start running, in case it was one of the council members—but then she realized who it was.

Sighing in annoyance, she rushed out of her room and flew downstairs. She closed the front door gently, careful not to wake her mother. She marched towards the figure, her hands on her hip.

"_What_ are _you _doing here?" she asked, irritation laced in every word that came out of her mouth.

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, then, and she could see his face clearly now the street light was showering both of them.

"Protecting you," he answered her calmly.

And she hated him for being so damn polite because right now she just wanted to yell at him and call him all kinds of names because she hated him—he was _Klaus_, and she had too many reasons to feel so. For example, he almost ripped her boyfriend's heart out today.

"Well," she snapped, "I _don't _need your protection."

A small smile lit his face. She was so feisty, so stubborn.

"The council knew what you are, Caroline," he said, "They could come and kill you any time. I am not taking chances. I saved you today, but next time I might not be so lucky."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't need you to save me!"

"Oh, really?" he challenged, "You would have been dead if I hadn't saved you, twice. And if _I _don't save you, who will? Tyler? Hmm. Wasn't he the one who bit you and sent you to your death bed—when was it? Was it three months ago? Or maybe six? Your mum? She's only human—what could she do? Your friends? Where were they today, huh? Oh, yes. They were too busy finding a way to save Elena."

"My friends were not—" she snarled, but couldn't finish the sentence. "My mom," she began again, this time with confidence, "is _not_ just a human."

He smiled, again. And oh _God _how badly did she want to wipe that off his face.

"Admit it, Caroline," he whispered in her ear, "I'm the only one who really cares about you. _I_ put you _first_."

Caroline could feel his breath tickling her ear; so warm, that it sent shivers down her spine. Her breath hitched for a second, and she could feel this lump forming in her throat.

He got her tongue tied for a while, so she quickly shook her head, and regained her posture. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she fired back at him. "Go away, Klaus! I don't want to see you around my neighborhood."

"Or what? You'll call the police?"

She groaned and threw her hands in frustration before she turned on her heels and stomped inside her house. She slammed the door after her, not caring about waking her mother up anymore.

"You know I'm right, Caroline," she could hear him say once she was inside.

Her fists were still clutched and her knuckles were getting white because she was clutching them so hard. She _hated_ him. She hated Niklaus Mikaelson.

She hated that deep down, she knew he was probably right.

/

A few days later, Caroline was in The Grill, nursing a glass of pure vodka. It was her fifth one, and the good thing about being a vampire is that you can't get drunk so she could have as many as she wants. She traced her fingers on the tip of the glass, staring at it intently. T o others, she would appear to be in deep thinking, but her mind was actually blank.

"Problem with Tyler?"

She jerked at the voice, as it snapped her back to the world. Turning around, she met the eyes of the speaker and as soon as she caught a glimpse of him she groaned in annoyance.

"How did you know?" she asked, and her neurotic mind bore more ideas in her head. "Wait— did you make it happen? _You_ planned this, didn't you?"

"You think _I _was the one who made you realize that he was not right for you?"

"He's not not right for me. We're just— Why am I telling you this?" she cut herself off, "I don't have to talk to you."

She heard him chuckling lightly, and it only frustrated her more.

"Go away, Klaus," she shrugged him off, turning her back on him.

Against her wishes, he instead took a seat beside her. She felt like screaming out loud, but withdrew herself because the last thing she wanted was hurting her image in the eyes of the residence of Mystic Falls.

She groaned again, now resting her head on the barstool and burying her face in her arms.

"When will you get the message and just leave me alone?" she mumbled, her voice was a bit muffled by her arms.

"Never," he replied, his face lit up in a smile making his gorgeous dimples show. Luckily for Caroline, she couldn't see this or she'd start gawking at him because they were dimples and they were cute.

He didn't leave until she had had enough and fled the bar.

/

"I have a preposition," she said to him one day, months after the early hours she spent crying her eyes out because she realized she had never really been anyone's _number one_ priority.

"Well, well, well. What a lovely surprise. I never thought I would ever have the luxury of your visit," he said, leaning back on his fancy couch with a glass of drink in his hand.

Fuck. How could a _demon—_someone _satan_ himself would never wish to encounter—look so damn _good_?

"Don't get too excited," she replied, "So, let's just cut this short. I have a preposition for you," she repeated.

"And what would that preposition be, Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline bit her lip, swallowed hard, and took a deep breath—bracing herself. She was positive about this; she knew she wasn't turning back, but proposing this to _Klaus_? Come on, he was _Klaus_ and she was _Caroline_. She could _not_ have him think she was desperate and was just handing herself to her like the thousands people whom surrendered to him just because he was _Klaus_.

She finally found a way to drown her ego for a while and said to him, "Me," she paused, "for everyone; my mom, my friends, everyone in Mystic Falls. You said you want to show me the world, now I'm asking you to show me the world."

He nodded and pursed his lips; it appeared like he was contemplating it. He put his glass away on a small table by the couch, and rose out from his seat. He walked towards her, slowly, gracefully; but his steps were so heavy and they echoed in the room and she was starting to get agitated.

Klaus brushed a strand of her hair off her face, and said, "Do you think," he paused for a second, stroking her rosy cheek with his thumb, and Caroline slapped his hand because she _still_ had _dignity_, "Do you think I would just drop everything for you?" he finished, looking straight into her eyes.

"You can't create any more hybrids anyway. The doppelganger can't give you any blood," she replied him, fearlessly. "And Bonnie still can't find a way to get you some more blood because maybe there just isn't any way and you're slowly killing her by making her keep looking for one."

He chuckled at her, and frankly she had no idea why he did because she didn't find any of this funny.

"You're asking for too much, Caroline," he said.

She scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "So much for putting me _first_. You just turned down an eternity with me for some hybrids you probably would never get anyway. You don't really care about me."

Caroline didn't even spare him another glance, as she quickly turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. But then he was standing in front of her in a flash, blocking her way. He looked at her in the eye, and he had this look in his eyes that took away all the smart ass comments she was about to spill from her mouth.

"You _are _my _first_ priority, Caroline Forbes."

His words sent her chills, and she wasn't sure how to reply that. She stumbled back, moving away from him.

"And Klaus," she finally said once she got herself together again, "No more hybrids."

He let out a little laugh, shaking his head. She was unbelievable.

"Besides," she continued, stepping closer to him again, "You," she pointed a finger at his chest, "are going to have your hands full with _me_."

/

"You did _what_?!"

Damon never really listened to her when she talked, and he never even tried to, but soon after she spoke the words she finally caught his attention.

"I'm escorting Klaus out of this town forever. I thought you would be happy," she shrugged.

Caroline threw a glance across the room, inspecting each expression her friends wore. Damon obviously looked angry—she wasn't really sure he was her friend, though (she was sure he would find the idea ridiculous too). The others looked shocked, though some had other things going on too. Like Stefan; the lines were forming on his forehead again—meaning he was _very_ worried. Bonnie and Tyler were looking at her like she had lost her mind—which, probably kinda true. Her mom, Elena, and Matt looked worried, sad, and scared—scared for her.

"Care," Elena said, "You can't do this."

"But I already did, Elena. I've made a deal with him."

"Why are you doing this, Caroline? You're— you've got to be _kidding _me! You can't go!" Tyler scolded

"And who are you to tell me what to do? It's not like you're still my boyfriend."

Tyler glared at her. "Is that why you're doing this?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "No!"

"Well, can't you just cancel this?" her mom reasoned

She sighed. "I can't just cancel a deal with _Klaus_."

"You shouldn't have made one in the first place," said Bonnie.

Caroline turned to look at each of them—_really _look at them, and a small smile lit her face as she spoke then. "I'm doing this for you. _All_ of you. For us," she explained, "You don't have to worry about me. He's _obsessed_ with me," she joked, but apparently nobody thought it was funny. "He will treat me like a princess," she assured them.

"You sure you're doing this for us? Not for _you_?" Damon asked her in a mock tone.

"What do you mean, Damon?"

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes at her. "Come on! I know you've developed a crush on the big bad wolf. I could see this little spark in your eyes, every time we give you a task to distract him; something _very_ similar to _guilt_," he snapped, "You wouldn't have felt guilty about it if you don't care about him."

"You know what?" Caroline said, keeping herself composed although in the inside she was really angry at Damon for saying that and really wanted to kill him then and there, "I care about all of you. I do. I don't think I have to defend that."

She left the next day.

/

"I heard Australia has a great weather."

Klaus looked up from the drawing he was working on, finally acknowledging the presence of the blonde in the patio.

"Really?" he asked, showing his interest. He put his charcoal away, and walked to the doorway, where she was standing by. "And how did you know that?"

"Well," she shrugged, "I was looking through this travelling site, and they said Newcastle beach, which is located in New South Wales is the best beach in the world and that it's very warm there and it rarely rains and I lived in a town where it's mostly damp so it will be a whole new experience and—"

"Caroline," he stopped her mid sentence, laughing lightly as he found her babbling amusing. "Is that where you want to go next?"

She bit her lower lip, and nodded slowly.

He sent her a smile, then, and it sent a warm feeling to her chest—something a few years ago she thought she would never get from _him_.

"Then that is where I am going to take you."

/

When she proposed this to him—when she decided she would let him take her out of Mystic Falls—she never thought she would actually enjoy the journey they were about to have. She thought she would be some kind of a prisoner. She knew he wouldn't chain her or anything but she thought she would feel fear and uncomfortable and great annoyance living alongside him everyday.

But she didn't.

Well, he did annoy her—him and his unbelievable confidence and his cockiness. But she didn't feel fear, or uncomfortable at all. She…actually felt the complete opposite. He was gentle to her, though there were a couple of times during their journey when he would snap at other people like when he almost snapped the neck of a rude passerby in Venice whom refused to apologize to Caroline after he literally bumped into her. It's like his softer side was reserved only for her.

She hated him, but it was getting more difficult to keep feeling that way and she kept reminding herself that he was a monster and he was threatening the lives of her loved ones. But how was she supposed to feel that way if he kept compelling a stage manager to let her sing with her favorite band, or ripping out the heart of some psycho vampire that tried to kill her, or kept smiling at her like she worth more than everything else in the world?

Caroline felt like punching herself in the face.

/

She remembered how she locked herself in the bathroom for five hours, kept slapping herself over and over every time the memories of the events that took place the night before flooded her mind again.

She would bury her face in her hands when the images of her kissing him crossed her mind, and her cheeks would start blushing and the weird feeling in her stomach reminded her of her first kiss in fifth grade. Then she would slap herself when her thoughts ran to when she started unbuttoning his shirt, when he got her undressed, and when they finally collided. She would feel bad because she was supposed to feel guilty and she was supposed to regret it, but she _didn't. _

When she finally walked out of the bathroom, she found him in the living room of the cottage they rented in Bali. He didn't look up to her but she didn't even have to see his eyes to know that he was disappointed. She felt like she was going to cry because she thought he regretted this but then he started speaking.

"You think it was a mistake," he stated, his voice was low but she could feel the venom in it.

"I don't," she immediately told him. But he still didn't believe her.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom for almost _six hours_, Caroline."

"Because I don't think it was a mistake," she cut him off. He finally looked up to her, and seeing his confused look she then continued, "I thought I was supposed to think that it was a mistake and I was supposed to wish that it never happened, that I was supposed to feel guilty and disgusted with myself—but _I don't_."

He stared at her for quite a while and she was nervous because he still hadn't said anything and for the life of her she could not read the expression on his face. But then a few seconds later he was cradling her face with his hands and Caroline closed her eyes at the warmth of his touch. The next thing she knew their lips were crashing and she was overwhelmed by the passion of it but she loved it and she didn't want them to part.

/

It had been fifteen years.

She didn't know if it was normal because she wasn't sure there's anything normal when it comes to being with the one and only original hybrid, and she was getting more and more anxious because of it.

He was the one who said love is vampire's greatest weakness; that vampires do not feel and do not care- and she knew really shouldn't have been surprised by this. She was already accepting the fact that he would never say that one particular word to her, but then one night he once again surprised her.

"I love you," he said once they broke apart from the kiss they shared on top of Mount Kilimanjaro. It had been her idea to climb the mountain because she was all into new adventures nowadays.

She gasped, because she really never expected that to come, and she thought if she was still human she would have gotten a heart attack. She was speechless, and it was like her technically dead brain was shutting down. She probably looked like an idiot gaping at him like that.

As if she hadn't had enough shock for the day, he reached to his pocket and slipped something to her finger. A _ring. _

A damn _ring_.

Caroline felt her eyes bugging out and her hands were shaky as she lifted the left one to inspect the new jewel that resided on her ring finger. She couldn't even pay attention on how beautiful the design was and just how _huge_ the diamond that rest on it was, because all she could think about was "_OMG did he just said he loves me—and HOLY SHIT is he PROPOSING me?!"_

When she finally managed to get herself together, more than five minutes had passed. She cleared her throat, and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and how she felt like her feet were not touching the ground anymore.

"Is that even a question?" she managed to croak out then.

He smirked, and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. "No. You have no other choices."

She chuckled because her emotions were all over the place and she could feel her eyes starting to burn, and her vision was getting blurry because tears were already forming in her eyes. She leaned in and he kissed her softly, but she could feel his affection in the kiss and the taste of him were still lingering even when they have parted.

"Well," she said, couldn't help but grinning from ear to ear, "I don't mind."

Because even if he had asked, she would say yes. A million times.

/

The gown was gorgeous.

It was a beautiful strapless gown—every bride's dream wedding gown. It had a fitted ruched bodice with a sweetheart neckline, accented by an original hand-beaded and embroidered design. A floral arrangement gathered the skirt at the back, drawing attention to the long, elegant train.

Caroline ran her hair down the skirt, and looked up. She expected her own reflection on the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun, and her blue eyes were sparkling even brighter than they usually did. She could see her mom wiping off her own tear behind her, a smile never leaving her lips.

Liz Forbes stepped closer to her daughter, putting her hands on the bride's arms and squeezing them gently.

"You look so beautiful," the older woman said breathlessly, and this time she couldn't prevent the tear from falling down to her cheek.

Caroline lifted the skirt of her gown, and turned around to her mom so she could envelope her in a hug. "Your dad would be so proud of you," Liz said again.

"He _hated _vampires," Caroline said once they broke apart, "And I am marrying _Klaus_."

"Caroline," her mother began, wiping off the tear that had rolled down her daughter's cheek earlier, "He makes you happy. He _loves _you," she smiled, "I can't help but notice how different he is when he's with you. You are his world. He might be a monster to me, and he's done so many bad things to so many people, but he takes a very good care of you. I might not be a fan of him, but at least I know that my daughter will always be treated like a princess for eternity," she finished, stroking Caroline's cheek lovingly.

Caroline Forbes was getting married to the man she loved and her mother was there to give her blessing and they both looked so _beautiful_. Caroline couldn't contain her smile as she imagined Klaus waiting for her in the aisle, not tearing his eyes from her as she walks to him.

The only thing that was missing was her friends.

She sighed at the realization, but then they heard a knock on the door, and Caroline felt like God was being very kind to her that day because it was just like He was granting her every wish.

She screamed so loud and for a moment she forgot about her pretty gown as she was rushing to the people who just walked in the room. She hugged Elena so tight and she was grateful that they were both vampires so nobody would break anybody. She was gentler with Bonnie, because she was human, but she was crying uncontrollably in her friend's arms and kept mumbling on and on about how she had missed her. Matt was there too, and apparently he was a vampire too now so she jumped into his arms and he laughed at her outburst. She gave Jeremy a friendly hug and couldn't help but comment on how grown up he looked (of course he did, it had been almost _sixteen_ years).

"I never thought you guys would be here! I just—" Caroline sobbed, and then laughed at herself for being so emotional.

"We never liked Klaus," Bonnie said, wiping off the tear on Caroline's face, "but we love you, Caroline. I realized I would regret it for the rest of my life if I'm not here with you."

"I love you too, guys. _So much_," Caroline replied, once again hugging both Bonnie and Elena.

"Now stop crying," Elena chided, "We can't have the bride looking like this," she faked a cringe and motioned to Caroline, who laughed at her. "Look, you've ruined your make up! We got to fix you so you will be the most stunning bride in the history of time!"

/

They were dancing to Arctic Monkeys' _'Baby I'm Yours'. _She was the one who chose the song for their first dance, and she thought it fit them so well because they _will _be each other's _forever_. Klaus, who was—quoting Rebekah—_"totally whipped," _trusted her choice completely.

They shared a kiss at the end of the dance, and it was chaste and beautiful and they both had a smile plastered on their face once they broke apart as they could hear the guests' collective cheer. There was no father and daughter dance since Caroline's dad had died, so for the next dance she would be passed from one guest to another before she's finally back in her new husband's arms.

"Come back to me," Klaus had whispered in her ear.

"I will," she replied, giving him a peck on his lips before he turned around and took his sister's hand to have a dance with her.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

Caroline spun around to face the source of the voice, and she could have sworn her breath hitched at the sight of him.

"Damon," she gasped, not believing her eyes, "I didn't think you would— I thought you _hate_ Klaus. I thought you hate _me._"

He only smiled sweetly at her—that smile she never really had the luxury to see so often. "I do like you," he said, leading her for the dance, "And you've been feeling so happy lately and sire bond is making me feel what you feel. I thought I should just come over and join the festive."

She peeked through his shoulder and saw Stefan walking into the ballroom. His face lit up at the sight of her and she felt like she was going to shriek but stopped herself before she could embarrass herself.

She turned her attention back to Damon arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't think we have a sire bond, Damon."

"Well," he shrugged, "There are a _lot_ of things you don't think about, Blondie. Like marrying Klaus."

She could see her husband sending a glare Damon's way from across the room, as he had been listening to their conversation. Damon, of course, couldn't see it because he had his back to him.

"You're just making excuses, Damon," she teased him, "Admit it, you're missing me, aren't you?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Blondie. You're not _that_ special."

She snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Keep living in denial, Salvatore."

The dance came to an end, and Damon switched to his chivalrous mode and gave a light kiss on her hand. Klaus was behind her, then, and took her back in his arms.

"I haven't even had my dance with Matt and Stefan," she complained.

"I miss you already," he replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"You're so selfish," she laughed, and he only smiled.

"You knew what you were signing up for."

"I do," she agreed, "And well, it's good to be selfish sometimes."

They saw her mom getting asked for a dance by their real estate agent, and Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at her mom's awkwardness. Klaus turned to peek at the whole ordeal, and shook his head in amusement at the sight.

He turned back to her then, and gave a kiss on her temple. "So how are you feeling, my love?"

"Perfect," she breathed, closing her eyes and let a smile crept to her face. "Today is perfect."

She was marrying the hottest supernatural being to ever walk on the face of earth and they were having their party by the Caribbean ocean—her mom was there, her friends were there; what more could a girl ask for?

/

They were living in Phuket, and Klaus wasn't there when Caroline tried to catch a sight of him from the pool table she was standing by. She had made some new friends there, and she and Klaus had bumped into the girls at the bar earlier so they asked her to join their game. Caroline excused herself once they had finish the game (which, she won, by the way) and went to search for her husband. She found him in the back alley, then, drinking from some unsuspecting local girl.

He didn't stop right away when he heard her coming; instead he kept drinking until about a few seconds later. She too didn't try to stop him, as she leaned against the wall and _waited_. Once he pulled his fangs out of the girl's neck, he turned to his wife, offering the human to her.

Caroline then took the girl in her arms, and compelled her to not be afraid. She knew Klaus must have compelled her too, but only to get her to be quiet. She then let her face change, and started to drink from the human in her arms. She stopped not even a minute later, and then she bit her wrist and got the girl to drink from her, healing the ugly wounds on her neck. After that she compelled the girl to forget everything that happened tonight, and to go home and make sure she doesn't die.

Klaus watched as his wife did her routine, admiring how she could balance good and evil. It was her idea that they were to fresh feed from humans, but they would never kill and they would never take too much. If they were still hungry, they would drink from the blood bags she had stocked in their house.

She knew she could never ask him to change completely for her, because it wouldn't be fair. So they compromised. Because he was Klaus and she was Caroline, and they were the epitome of yin and yang. She was the light and she balanced the dark—not just in him, but in both of them.

"You could have drunk more. That girl had more than enough blood in her system."

"You've already taken enough from her," she said, arching her eyebrow, "She'd lost quite a lot."

"My wife, always the generous one," he said as they walked out of the dark alley, hand in hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop it. I'm not a saint."

"I didn't say you are a saint," he corrected, "But you are an _angel_."

/

**_Fin._**

* * *

***note: I had intended to make this a short one shot, but then I started typing and typing and when I finally decided to check on the word count, it told me I already typed out more than 3000 words-which was twice my target for this story. When I was done, word count showed me the number 5.267, and I considered putting this as a 2 part, but then I didn't know where I should put the break. Thank you to all of you who have read this until the last word, because I know how tiring it must be reading a super long story on a computer screen. You are all amazing!  
**

**And please, leave me a review, tell me what you think of it- what I should improve on, what I should repair, and it's also my mood buster because your feed back means a lot to me!  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
